Final Destination 6: Picture Inperfact
by FrostyFlakes
Summary: Somebody gets a premonution of the collaspe of SOTA, and save eleven people and you-know-who. Death gets pissed off and decides for a blood fued. T for gore and language!
1. The Calm Before the Storm

Darren Stone rushed towards the massive colossal building, if he could call it that. It was humongous, with designs that jutted out dangerously, looking as it might fall and tumble on the people below it. It was his first year, or first day at SOTA. Darren couln't wait to attend his course on playing the piano. He wanted to pass his seventh grade! He was a favorite of his previous piano teachers, for he could play melodious music with graceful speed. He rushed past a woman talking loudly into her cellphone, obviously angry at the person on the other side of the phone. He rushed past her and into the large building itself.

* * *

Angelea Robinson, a make-up artist who was attending her final course on make-up technique shouted with all her might into the recipient's ear. She was hopping mad. Her brother once again broken something from her! This time, it was her fabulous pink nail polish that costed a bomb. It was of a popular color that ran out quickly and she couldn't bare to use it except yesterday at her best friend's wedding. Ugh! Angelea could think of all the things she'd do to her brother! First, he broke her laptop, then the necklace her uncle bought for her which consisted of blue sapphires! Then now? Her damned nail polish! Yes, the laptop was replaced by a new better one, and the sapphire necklace her uncle bought was repaired but obviously not as good. Angelea continued to rant about it into the recipient's ear. Above her, a screw slowly started to come out, and Angelea continued to shout loudly into her cellphone, under the screw.

* * *

Rachel Heighton was listening to the instructor on how to strike poses under light. She was bored beyond belief as the instructor did poses that enhance her figure under light. There would be a test tommorow at another art school, where they would be photographed in a glass box filled with dazzling lights while holding onto two light sticks powered by the generator. Rachel had an odd feeling about that, but dismissed the idea. She sighed as the instructor continued for like six hours.

* * *

Brandon Joverler and his best friend Keith Welter laughed merrily as they discussed jokes among themselves. They both met up last year, and got on pretty well. They were both taking violin lessons, at the same grade and had real girlfriends. Just then, Sharon Wilson and Janine Craine bumped into them at the corridor. All four were suprised that they met each other. Sharon started the conversation while they slowly walked to their respective classes.

"Hey, did you know that there's this new guy in art sculpture class I attend?"

"Yeah, I think his name was......Mitch Tanner!"

The four of them chatted as Janine went into her respective class, waving goodbye to her boyfriend Keith.

* * *

Mitch Tanner sighed as he saw a girl walked into the classroom, waving to two guys. He sighed again when the said girl waved at him. He slumped into his chair and shut his eye, thinking about his mother sending him off and driving away her car with his father. He really wanted his foster parents badly right now. He waited for the instructor to come and looked at the sharp, akward sculptures on the display cabinets.

* * *

Callie Tanner was only twenty-eight this year. Her adopted son, Mitch, knew about his adoption, but loved them to death. Her husband of five years, Ryan Tanner couldn't concive a child, but Callie still loved him. Callie checked her bag, realising she left her wallet behind. She sighed as she asked her husband to turn back, so she could retrive it. Ryan was twenty-nine and he really loved his wife dearly, willing to sacrifice his own life for her. He turned back and asked if he could follow her, which she obviously agreed to. They droove the car back, unwittingly back to death's trap....

A/N Notes: There are ten people surviving in this story, which takes place two years after the Wendy's incident. This is just a preview of my improved story writing skills, and the premonution comes in the next chapter. Guess who gets the prenomution! The deaths will be grosser and more ugly then the last story, so beware!


	2. Relations and Accidents

A/N Notes: Okay, now here's the premonution. And yes, will add not two, but _three_ more people, of different ages to this bloody fray. To find out their names, please read this chapter.....and get freaked out.

Stephenie Glaicier, or to be known by her nickname, Shiraz Glace, rushed with furious speed up the staircase. God! She was late for her modelling class! She metally screamed at herself for underestimating the dangers of hairdriers. Some strands of her fabulously new blonde hair extentions got caught by the blowing fan, causing her to trip over the wire as she got her leg trapped between the bed railings. She would've probably be in the hospital right now, with a torn scalp, if not for her sister strolling to her room to borrow the hair dryer, then using a scissor to cut of the trapped hair.

_Shiraz took the hairdryer out of her pink make-up table, wanting to dry her wet hair fast. Shiraz sighed as she realize she lended her best hairdryer to her Rachel, her friend. Speaking of friends, she and Rachel were supposed to go tanning with Ashley and Ashlynn, but due to the fact of her cousin and aunt's,Tim and Nora Carpenter, deaths, she was unable to make it with Rachel. She plugged it into the switch and started to dry her hair. She thanked god she couldn't make it or she'll probably be barbequed alive. Still, she felt a loss when the Ashes' died. She shook her head to remove the horrid thought. It was then her hair got caught in the spinning fan._

_Before she could even feel, or realize it, the heat of the hairdryer blew right at her face, causing her to drop the dryer. The dead weight of the hairdryer pulled her down with it, as she tried to escape, but the hairdryer prevented it. Her head jerked back, and so that's how she tripped over the damned wire, sending one of her legs through the bed railings. The heat of the hairdrier's wind kept blowing onto her face, preventing her from opening her eyes to find the scissors on the make-up table. The blades of the fan kept tugging her hair as it furiously tried to break through the clumps of hair. Shiraz could feel the scalp straining againts the force of the spinning fan blades. She felt like she was going to die._

_"Shiraz, can I borrow your hairdryer?" Stella asked while strolling into the room. She looked around as Shiraz tried to scream, but the heat preveted her from opening her mouth. One of her legs was trapped so she couldn't make a loud obvious sound kicking the bed. It was then Stella saw Shiraz's trapped leg and quickly, with her quick mind, took the scissors on the make up table to free her sister_'s_ trapped hair by cutting it off._

_Shiraz threw away the hairdryer outside the window with lightning speed and hugged her crying sister. Stella started to mumble fearfully._

_"Shiraz! Oh my god! You nearly died! I...I can't imagine a life without you! I love you!"_

_"I love you to, Stella! Oh my god, thank you so much for saving my life!"_

_Shiraz release her sister as she smile weakly at Stella, who returned it with the same energy. Stella's eyes then wander to the clock, before hastily climbing up, pulling her sister along._

_"Whats....whats wrong?"_

_"Your class just...started!"_

_"Ahhhhh! Tell mum to wait for me outside as I dress up!"_

_"Kay!"_

_As Shiraz changed her clothes with speed like an energetic kid who wants to play football, her mind wandered to her near death expirience and her friends._

* * *

The violin teacher was teaching the class of violinists how to play a piece of a tune from ancient Greece, and was starting to see faces with moving lips along the last row. He sighed silently as he scouted the same old faces. Krissie Allen and Derrick Blakemore. He sighed as he asked them to go out of the classroom. Krissie rolled her eye and muttered something to her boyfriend as he smirked.

* * *

The screw above Angelea, which was supporting the pillar suddenly came flying out in a high velocity, targeting the area it wanted to hit. Angelea's handphone. The handphone broke into two peices as Angelea stumbled back in shock. A good thing she did, as the next screw shot out, hitting her skull, if she was still at the position talking into the cellphone. The next two screw came out, as that part of the building collasped.

Darren ran into the modelling classroom, just as Shiraz arrived behind him. It was then this part of the building broke off, tossing both the students and teacher out of the fragile glass window. Darren slipped as he flew straight onto the window, but his scrawny size didn't allow the window to shatter. As his cheeks pressed againts the window as it starts to crack, causing him to bleed out from his cheeks slowly. The scrape, even thougharmless, was a putrid wound. The skin of his cheeks has been skinned off, and the flesh was eaten away as his face slowly slid across window. He couldn't scream, as he endured the pain when finally death, as though it was a merciful being, released a large wooden table as it crushed Darren's frail body. The glass finally shattered as Darren fell to his death, while being crushed. Fortunately, as his body was crushed by the wooden table already, the inpact wasn't as messy as it should be, but there wee still blood and body parts, and not to mention a crushed head,spine and half a body.

A/N Notes: This is the first half of the premonution, and the second half will appear soon! I am definitely on hiatus for my other story. I am having a writer's block on the first installment of my story.


End file.
